Perfect Symmetry
by dartboi
Summary: Kid and Liz have been dating for two years before a break-up. However, there is more than meets the eye? Can Maka actually find the whole truth?


**Perfect Symmetry**

"Is he really that bummed out…?" "Well yeah, they were dating for two years Maka. Liz suddenly just dumps him and everything is supposed to be okay?" "Not what I mean, I just imagine Kid being one to take it in better stride, not lock himself in his room and skip school…"Soul shrugged as he leaned against a locker. "He isn't doing well; Blackstar and I went to go and try to cheer him up yesterday. He kicked us out." "Well, what did you do?" Soul rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "Always with the details, it wasn't anything important. Blackstar may have hinted at a…club. With females. With very little clothing…And poles."

After a hard smack by a book from a certain meister, Soul was sent on his rear and pinned up against the locker while rubbing his fresh bruise a top his dome. "Ah, damn Maka! I said Blackstar suggested it! Not me, no need to try and give me brain damage." "Soul, you are never totally innocent. I am your meister and I know you better than anyone. That is why I also know there is no brain left to damage." "Yeah because you have been hitting me with that damn book for years now…"

"Do you want to repeat that Soul?" Maka asked, gently smacking her trusty book against her hands as she glared down at the snowy haired male who recoiled and began to hastily shake his head. "N-No I'm good!" After a moment of silence and Maka put her book away Soul spoke up. "You should go visit him and see if you could help. You are better with people than Blackstar." "What about you? Are you just some sort of extraordinary word smith?" "Managed to talk you into being my partner didn't I?"

After departing with Soul, Maka made her way down the many streets that led to Kids house, all while lost in thought and trying to focus on what she could possibly say. She was good at talking to people; she managed to get Crona out of his shell. However, this would be an entirely different matter; she wasn't used to break-up talk. Or anything to do with relationships actually, she wasn't much of expert in that field. Her concentration on her thoughts was shattered when she turned and corner and bumped into someone, bouncing back a bit and blinking a few times before automatically spouting out an apology.

She stopped before she actually began when she realized the person she bumped into was Liz who was standing there with any almost mortified like as if Maka had microwaved her gerbil. "Uh, Liz? You okay? You look like you have seen a ghost…" Liz just stared for a moment before her face turned into a scowl then almost as quickly switched to a frown. "Do you…have any idea?" She replied vaguely. Maka gave a confused stare as she raised her brow. "Any idea about what…? I don't know what you are talking about." Liz sucked in a breath of air as she cast her gaze aside. "There is something we need to discuss now. You deserve to know."

"Alright…What is it? You are getting me worried. Do this have anything to do with Kid?" "It has everything to do with Kid, and you." "Wait and me?" "If you would stop cutting me off and let me finish I would kindly explain." Liz retorted with a slightly annoyed glare. Maka remained silent as Liz began.

"So, Kid and I have obviously been dating for a long time. As you are well aware. My feelings from him were genuine…However, his were not for me. He dated me to try and…I honestly don't know. He never gave me a solid answer. I'm not sure if he ever had feelings. However, the entire time he had feelings for you…YOU were the one he wanted to be with. Not me, I guess…For a time I was upset with you but then I realized there wasn't much point in it…You didn't do anything wrong."

Maka felt every piece of her being just blow away in the wind, or at least she wished it had. She wanted to be anywhere else but here at this second in time. She felt…awful. True, she didn't do anything but still, to know she was why they broke up was something that…It was a feeling she couldn't describe. She wasn't capable of words right now as she brushed by Liz and muttered something, her head held low. Liz managed to hook her arm around her at the last second and leaned down. "Do me a favor, if your heart lies in the same area as his then make him happy. He isn't a bad kid and he deserves someone he likes." Maka bit her tongue for a moment as he looked towards her hesitantly. "Wait, you wouldn't care if we…dated? Ever after all this?"

Liz flashed a smile, a false one but a smile none the less. "I'm strong…I can get over it…Besides, I think I know someone who actually gets me better than Kid does…I was going to see him now actually." Maka tilted her head a bit as she quirked her brow once more. "Who?" "A certain sharp-toothed snowflake." Before Maka could inquire any further, Liz walked off putting her hand into the air. "Just follow your heart, no hard feelings."

After a few minutes she was able to arrive at Kid's house, to which she curtly let herself in without so much as a knock. She didn't stop to admire some of the handiwork of the home and instead moved forward so fast everything was almost a blur. At this point she was not in much mood for formalities; she wanted answers. She needed them- she had to understand just what was going on. It was easy to spot what room was Kids, the one with the number eight on it. She made no hesitation in swinging the door open and stepping inside.

Kid was curled up in a ball on his bed with his face buried in his knees, his voice grated as he spoke. "I told you that I do not want any tea-" He was cut off as he was unceremoniously yanked up and pressed against his head board being stared down by the ash blond female. "Maka? I-" "Zip it! What the hell Kid!? Liz told me what happened! Why would you do that to her? To lead here on for two years! Did you not care for her? Was she just someway for you to-" Despite previously being in a desolate state, Kid was still able to cut off the scythe meister and cast her aside as he leaned forward as he narrowed his eyes.

"It isn't like that! Liz doesn't understand the whole story just like you. I liked you both; otherwise I wouldn't have dated her for two years. I simply dated Liz because I knew she shared similar feelings while I assumed you were infatuated with Soul. However, I made a miscalculation. I only liked Liz as a friend. I enjoyed her company but as more than that I realized it just did not feel right." As Kid took a moment to catch his breath it gave Maka an opening to retort.

"Okay, but she broke up with you! That is what Soul told me at least and I doubt he would lie. Also, why did it take you two years to figure all of this out? Couldn't you have figured it out sooner?" The Shinigami cast his gaze aside as he bit his lower lip in defeat and sighed. "She did break up with me because I admitted my feelings for you, to her. Now- Don't give me that look! I am an honest man and I will not lie. As for why it took two years, for roughly the first year I was at least content. I figured maybe my feelings would change, maybe my feelings for you would loosen…" Kid looked back up and locked eyes with Maka before speaking once more.

"I was wrong. I grew more and more infatuated with you by the day. Every time we were close my heart would beat quicker, my stomach would feel light and my knees were barely able to support my weight. It was nice to have someone who understood me and I liked being around. Liz and Patty are good company however I can only take so much of them. Blackstar makes me want to throw myself off of a cliff. Soul is…He is probably a close tie with you actually. I get along well with him. However, I'm not gay and just consider him a close friend while I view you as…more? I don't know what to call it. A crush isn't suitable. That would mean my feelings would have gone for you yet they are still here and grow stronger. I admire everything about you. Your determination, your desire to become great and your honesty. You are everything I desire in a girl. My World has always been slightly tilted and ajar, but when I am near you…Everything is symmetrical. I didn't do what I did to hurt Liz and I do feel horrible. I just…You make me feel right okay?" Kid was by now looking down, his eyes having drifted away as he held his breath for a moment.

Maka sat there, utterly shell-shocked at the confession made. She had assumed his feelings was nothing more than simple affection, not something so…pure. "I…I don't know what to say. I honestly don't…Kid that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And admittedly, you are handsome and a gentleman to top it off. I really just don't know how I feel…It is hard to register." Kid gave a small smile as he shook his head slowly. "I don't need a response now or anything Maka. I want you to make sure your feelings are in the right place, unlike mine when I was with Liz. I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did."

All was silent for a few moments, Kids gaze cast aside. He wasn't exactly known for openly confessing how he felt. He was the son of death, a Shinigami; the whole attraction thing was a bit alien to him. He slowly turned his head to face Maka and see if he could gauge a reaction but as his eyes fell upon her, her face was already close and her lips pressed against his cheek. In literally seconds, Kid's face became as hot as an iron as he was left with his jaw slightly ajar and his eyes widened. Of all the things he was expecting, that was most certainly not it.

"I'm willing to give you a chance…As long as you promise to be 100% honest with your feelings…" Maka said, eyeing Kid for a moment. "Of course, I was just now wasn't I? Rest assured, I am positive about how I feel…" Maka took a moment to analyze his expression before she was satisfied with his answer and smiled wide. "If we are being honest, I always did think you were the most responsible out of all of us. Along with the most attractive in truth."

Kid felt a small blush come onto his already hot face as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit. "Thank you, I-" He was cut off by a sudden kiss once more. This time however it was not to the cheek and rather to the lips as Maka placed her hand on his cheek momentarily. Kid sat there once the kiss was broken, his face shining like a tomato as Maka only let out a small giggle and stood up. "Now, come on. We are going outside! Just take a shower first…You smell like Soul's gym bag." "Such a sweetheart." Kid said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and stood up to do so. Maybe, he had found what would make his life perfectly symmetrical.


End file.
